The Nordic Switch
by Giant-Rubber-Duck
Summary: Based of a Scandinavia and the World joke with personality swapping from the Hetalia side.  If you haven't read the comics, you probably won't get the jokes, so go read the comics! Parings if you want to find them I guess, but I'm not writing them in.
1. Sweden

First things first: I don't own Hetalia...or Scandinavia and the World...not matter how fabulous they both are.

This is based of the Scandinavia and the World comics where the two Finlands and the two Norways switch personalities for the day. If you haven't read the comics, you probably won't most of this story.

All of the Comics can be found here (minus the spaces): http:/ humoncomics .com/

The specific comic I am referring to is: http:/ humoncomics .com/ hetalia-personality-swap

It's un-beta'd and I really don't feel like getting it beta'd, so there.

Hope someone enjoys this!

~Ducky

* * *

Sweden sat on his IKEA sofa, reading and sipping the coffee that rested on his IKEA coffee table. It was a beautiful morning, cold, but it was always cold around his house. The scene showed a man completely relaxed on a brisk Swedish morning.

Unfortunately for Sweden, he was anything but relaxed. He stared at the pages of his novel, not taking in the works before him. Every nine seconds his eyes would flick to the bay window. Finland was meant to have arrived twenty-seven minutes ago. Sweden knew his plane had landed; he'd already called the airport. Twice. But Finland had not arrived and wasn't answering his cellphone. What was the point of having a cellphone if you don't answer it?

Twenty-eight minutes. Two more and Sweden was going out to find him. He should have picked him up from the airport himself, but Finland had insisted his flight was too early.

A loud crash from the kitchen made Sweden jump. Finland? Someone was certainly in his kitchen, and from the sounds of it, throwing everything out of his drawers and on to the floor. Not Finland. No, the only person who would have the nerve would be Denmark.

Sweden rose and started to move toward the kitchen. He was ready to wring Denmark's neck, not only for tearing apart his kitchen, but for breaking into his house. Again. This was the third time this week; he'd already confiscated six copies of his house key from the Dane. He must have a stash of them somewhere.

A small, white, fluff ball ran out of the kitchen in terror. Hanatamago? But…he was with Finland…Denmark must have kidnapped Finland to use his key! That explained why Finland was late. Sweden clenched his fists and stormed into the kitchen doorway.

As suspected, all of his cutlery was strewn across the floor. He turned to the figure at the counter, hands shaking, already choking Denmark in his mind. But…the figure at the counter wasn't the spiky haired Dane…

"F'nl'nd?"

The Finn stood still, staring at the item held in his hands. A very large, very sharp kitchen knife.

Finland swung around to face the Swede. There was a glint in his eyes Sweden had never seen before. An evil glint.

Finland raised the knife.

* * *

Oh No, a cliffhanger!

I already have this whole thing planned, so if people actually read it, it shouldn't take too long to finish it. Denmark and Norway will be in the next chapter!


	2. Denmark

I hope everyone understands what's going on in my stories...they make sense in my head

Anyway, chapter 2!

* * *

Denmark was completely oblivious to the plight of his fellow Scandinavian country. In fact, he was oblivious to pretty much everything right now as he was asleep. The Danes lay sprawled across his large bed, one arm hanging off the side, the other wrapped around his oversized axe. He was blissfully in dreamland, when his doorbell sounded.

Denmark jolted awake and looked at the clock. 7:00am. Denmark normally didn't rise before 11 at least. Cursing whoever was at his door at this ungodly hour, Denmark rose and, not even bothering to find pants, stumbled downstairs in his boxers, one hand still gripping his axe.

The doorbell sounded again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Denmark opened the door to reveal…Norway…

"Good Morning Denmark!"

"Umm…morning Norway, what's up?" Denmark was confused…not that he wasn't glad Norway came to see him, but he just seemed…so…happy…

"I thought I'd come to say Good Morning, and then we could have breakfast together!" Norway grinned.

Wait, something was not right. Sure Denmark knew he and Norway were friends, of course they were, but Norway never _grinned_ like that…or spoke sentences that long…or went 3 minutes without at least _GLARING_. Norway must have had a really good night's sleep last night.

* * *

"Damn Norge, that was delicious, since when do you cook?" Denmark laughed after finishing the last bite of his breakfast. They were eating together in outside on the patio, the slight morning chill not bothering the two Nordic nations

"I just thought we should spend more time together! And what better way than to bond over breakfast!"

Denmark grinned at his friend, glad for good mood Norway was in today. The normally reclusive nation was wearing his heart on his sleeve today, glowing with smiles Denmark didn't think he had in him. His gaze turned to the flowers surrounding the patio, finally resting on a small butterfly who seemed to be enjoying the garden.

"Look, Norge, it's a butterfly!"

Norway gasped, jumping up from his seat. He ran over to the butterfly and carefully caught it in his hands. He ran fifty meters away, carefully releasing the butterfly, then ran back, a worried look adorning his features.

"It's alright Denmark, it's gone now and won't hurt you! Let's go inside before another one comes, alright?"

Norway took the stunned Dane's hand and dragged him back into the house to the living room and sat him down on the sofa. The Norwegian took a seat nearby, the pleasant but worried look still carefully watching him.

"-" For the first time in his life, Denmark was speechless. Did Norway just save him? From a butterfly?

Denmark was temporarily spared from his current confusion when the front door slammed open. A blue and blonde blur ran past the two nations to the closet in the back corner of the room. The closet door shut and the two heard a click from the inside.

Norway turned to Denmark with a curious expression.

"Does that closet even have a lock?"

"No, no it doesn't. Hey Sverige, what are you doing back in the closet?"

* * *

Denmark always seemed like a pretty oblivious guy to me. and according to the hetalia wiki (great source, right?) he thinks that Norway really likes him, even though he's always makeing fun of him and punching, choking, etc.

Thanks for the reviews, sorry my chapters are short!


	3. Come Out Of The Closet

I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Luckily, I've already got the nest one written, just not typed and mildly edited, so it might go up later tonight.

Let me know if you guys can't tell what Sweden is saying...it's really hard to write his dialogue and still make it readable. If people are having trouble, I'll start adding "translations" at the bottom of chapters.

* * *

"Sverige, why are you back in the closet?"

"Mhrmrh mh mrrhm mr mhr mh."

"Okay, I got none of that…"

The closet door cracked open, revealing an angry pair of Swedish eyes.

"F'nl'nd 's try'ng t' k'll m'," the tall nation grunted.

"I think he said Finland is trying to kill him, Den!" Norway quipped in an oddly joyous way.

"Yeah, thanks Norge…" Denmark had forgotten Norway was acting weird… "Anyway, what are you talking about Sverige? Can't hurt a fly, loves everyone enough to actually _be_ Santa Claus Finland is trying to kill you?" Denmark grinned, his eyes flashing maliciously, "What, were you simply that bad in bed?"

Sweden's eyes narrowed dangerously from inside his closet as Denmark rolled on the floor laughing.

*BAM*

Denmark's laughter was interrupted by someone kicking in the front door. The Scandinavian Trio stared at the scowling Finn. He was holding a knife. A very large, very sharp, kitchen knife.

"t'ld y'"

Denmark and Norway screamed.

"Perkele..."

* * *

If anyone doesn't know who said that last line, I wonder why you are reading this story.

Some of you may say that this Norway isn't quite like SatW-Norway...my (flimsy) excuse for that is: He may have SatW-Norway's personality, but he is still APH-Norway. If that made sense to any of you. It made sense in my head anyway...

Hope you guys enjoyed!

~Ducky


	4. Back Into The Closet

So I lied...No chapter last night...In my defense, Fanfiction wasn't working right and I had a test for my International Relations class in the morning...

but the chapter is here now, so enjoy!

* * *

"Perkele…"

Denmark grabbed Norway and Sweden, dragging them through his house down a dead-end hallway. He grabbed an out of place tapestry on the wall and pulled it down, revealing a large metal door.

"Y' h've a pan'c room…"

Ignore the Swede, Denmark dragged the two inside and bolted the heavy steel door.

"We can stay here for a while; it's fully stocked with all the essentials! The monitors on the left are for the cameras, I've got the whole house wired!"

Sweden shook his head. Only Denmark.

* * *

_A few hours later_

Denmark laid across the sofa. He was glad he decided to furnish his panic room, the floor looked so uncomfortable. Unfortunately, Denmark was bored out of his mind. How could he have forgotten to put anything to DO in his panic room? When they got out of this he'd have to buy some board games or something. To make matters worse, Denmark hadn't grabbed his axe when they were fleeing Finland. He felt so defenseless without it. Right now, however, it was probably a good thing he didn't have his axe, since he probably would have used it against Norway.

"Are you alright, Denmark?"

"I'm fine." Norway had been asking him the same question every five minutes for the past three hours. Sweden was no help; he had immediately claimed the camera consul to watch Finland pace up and down the hallway outside.

Denmark's stomach growled. Uh-oh.

"Oh, you're hungry! I'll get us something to eat!"

Sweden turned away from the monitors for the first time. He'd been ignoring the others, focusing entirely his homicidal wife outside the door. The words "hungry" and "eat" broke his focus, however, since his own stomach was grumbling at him, implying food was probably a good idea. He walked over to the cabinets lining the right side of the room with Norway. Sweden, against his better judgment, was actually a little impressed. There was a line of about seven floor to ceiling cabinets and all of them appeared to be refrigerated. Did Denmark keep this bunker stocked so well he kept perishables? He opened the first cabinet to find…

Beer.

Danish beer.

Sweden had a bad feeling as Norway checked the rest of the cabinets.

"Den, where is the food? All I can find is beer…"

Sweden's forehead hit the door of the cabinet. Hard.

"Food?"

"Y've g't a pan'c room…b't n' f'd…j'st beer."

"Of course! I figure if I'm stuck in here, I want to be smashed!"

Sweden's forehead met the cabinets for a second time…and a third time. Just before the fourth impact, Sweden froze. Something was missing. He turned to Norway, who was NOT choking the ridiculous Dane. He was just standing there…_grinning_. Suddenly, the Norwegian's odd actions over the past three hours clicked into Sweden's brain.

"It's okay! We have one meal, then maybe Finland will leave and we can go to Denmark's kitchen to get food!"

"…'ne meal?"

Norway took off his hat, revealing a rather large…fish.

Sweden's forehead impacted a fourth time.

Denmark fell off the sofa.

* * *

No updates for the rest of the weekend. I'm going to visit my Big Sister who moved out at the beginning of the summer for her new job with the IRS (scary). My old high school marching band is performing at a competition near by so we're going to go watch them! Go Trumpets!

Later all!

~Ducky


	5. Why, Oh Why?

I'm sorry it took so long for we to update this...first I was visiting my older sister (we watched the entire first season of The Big Bang Theory), then I have a Western Civilization test, then I had a German test...then I was fighting with this chapter...

The chapter really isn't funny...or particularly good...but it covers chunks of time that needed to be covered

To make up for it, I've got an Omake to go with the end of this chapter I'm going to post in a little bit. I think it's a little more entertaining...

Enough author notes for now, here's the chapter:

* * *

Sweden sat in quiet contemplation as he ate his share of the fish Norway had somehow managed to cook. Something was obviously very, very wrong with the world. Nothing made sense anymore. His wife, normally sweet and caring, was hunting them down with a knife while Norway, typically reclusive and reserved, was clinging to Denmark, loving and protective.

Different explanations had crossed Sweden's mind, each seemed more ridiculous than the last. The first idea that came to mind was that Finland and Norway had switched personalities with each other. Yet that didn't quite work. Finland was loving, certainly, but not really protective. And Norway may be reclusive, but not homicidal. If that was the case, Denmark would have disappeared long ago. So then what was going on?

"Hey, where did Finland go?"

Sweden snapped out of his musings to join Denmark at the camera consul. Norway was asleep on the sofa. Judging from Denmark's nervous twitching, he wasn't unconscious by choice. Sweden gave Denmark a look.

Denmark twitched more under the Swede's stare.

"D'n…"

"I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Denmark slammed his head into the consul and started mumbling to himself. Sweden shook his head and sighed.

"Svi, we've got to figure out what's going on and fix this."

"M'know, D'n, M'know…"

* * *

The two conscious nations searched every camera in the house, looking in every nook and cranny they could. Finland was nowhere to be found.

"Well, maybe he just left…" This was suspicious…he'd been out there for hours, why leave now? Nothing was making sense today.

"If he's gone, that means we can get real food!" Denmark ran to a cabinet in the back of the room and pulled out three…baseball bats. Did he even play baseball? He threw one to Sweden, then ran over to Norway. The Dane shook the nation until he started to come back around.

"Hey Norge, you fell asleep!"

"OH! I'm sorry, Denmark! I didn't even realize I was nodding off! Are you alright? The last thing I remember wa-"

"Finland is gone!" Denmark interrupted. Damn, no change. "Here, take this bat, we're going to go get food."

The three Scandinavian nations slowly opened the door of the panic room. Denmark slowly peered into the hallway and looked around. All clear. The trio began their journey to the kitchen.

* * *

Baseball bats in one hand, bag of food each in the other, Denmark, Norway, and Sweden made their way back toward the panic room. There was no sign of Finland, but the three weren't taking chances yet.

About half way back to their hideout, panic set in once again.

Ahead on the left…the toilet flushed.

* * *

Urg...crappy chapter...

So, odd happenstance.

While waiting outside my King Arthur in Literature class a bunch of guys were talking about an anime (I don't remember which one, I hadn't watched it) but one way or another, I forget how, one of them said to me "you'd have to watch Anime to understand it." I guess I don't look like someone who watches anime? Anyway, I responded I do watch anime, which made them all give me a look and ask what I like. I responded with the usual, various things, Cowboy Bebop is a good classic, etc. but that my favorite is Hetalia. So another guy told me I should "Get on this site called DeviantArt and look for this comic by an artist named Humon..." at which point I cut him off to say "I love Scandinavia and the World!" Apparently, about 5 out of the approximately 15 people in this college class in the middle of nowhere, Illinois, USA, love SatW...who knew?

...and that is all! Laters

~Duckie


	6. Omake: Puffin Brief

As promised…

OMAKE – Puffin Brief.

Iceland was frustrated.

He was suppose to have a meeting with his brother during lunch, yet when he got to Norway's house, he'd been informed his brother had, for some ungodly reason, run off to Denmark's place in the early hours of the morning.

So now Iceland was standing on Denmark's front steps, debating whether it was worth it to be around his brother AND the Dane if he rang the doorbell. His hand rose shakily to the glowing button in the door frame.

*CRASH*

"OH MY GOD! FINLAND, STAY BACK! TAKE HIM DOWN SVI!"

"DON'T WORRY DENMARK, I'LL PROTECT YOU!"

"NO, NORWAY, GET BACK IN THE PANIC ROOM! YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR FINLAND!"

"R'N, D'MN 'T."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Iceland lowered his hand, turned on his heel, and headed for home. It definitely wasn't worth it. God knows what's going on in there, but he was not going to be a part of it.

It was official…Iceland hated his family.

* * *

Yes, Sweden managed to yell at Denmark while still mumbling…don't ask how, it's Sweden.

And, yes, the title is a pun…and a bad one at that.


	7. The Red Knife

Before you all hunt me down since this chapter is REEEEAAAAALLLLLLLY Short, I have more chapters ready to go that will go up later today!  


* * *

"d' b'thr'm…?" Sweden gave Denmark a look. Why hadn't the cameras warned them Finland was in the bathroom?

"Well, I never put cameras in the bathroom! Do you realize how _creepy_ that is?"

Sweden sighed. "J'st r'n."

The three Scandinavian countries tore down the hallway, praying they could make it back to their safe haven before Finland found them. Unfortunately, luck was not on their side today.

"Perkele…"

"OH MY GOD! FINLAND, STAY BACK! TAKE HIM DOWN SVI!"

"DON'T WORRY DENMARK, I'LL PROTECT YOU!"

"NO, NORWAY, GET BACK IN THE PANIC ROOM! YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR FINLAND!"

"R'N, D'MN 'T."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! LOOK OUT SVI!"

Finland knife flashed and red coated Finland and his knife.

"NO! NOT THE KETCHUP!"

Sweden had managed to block the attack with the bag of food in his hand. Norway grabbed the distraught, ketchup-less Dane and pulled him into the panic room.

"Come on Sweden!" Norway called once they were both inside. Sweden gave Finland one last look before ducking to safety behind the steel door.

* * *

Sweden never ceases to amaze me with his abilities to mumble and yell at the same time.


	8. Memories

Denmark awoke that morning with a stiff back and a heavy feeling on his chest. Well, the reason for the stiff back was obvious; sleeping on a couch never did anyone any good. He definitely preferred his large, comfortable bed. As for that heavy feeling on his chest…that appeared to be from the still snoozing Norwegian, lying where he has insisted to sleep last night.

"Hey, Norge, wake-up…it's morning." Denmark said softly. Norway's eyes gradually opened. He slowly looked Denmark up and down.

Denmark's head met the floor. Hard. Sweden arose from his spot on the lazy-boy across the room.

Denmark jumped up, ignoring the line of blood running down his forehead.

"Norge! You're back!" Denmark shouted, attempting to hug Norway, only for his skull to be reintroduced to the floor.

A high-pitched scream of terror pierced the thick walls of the panic room. Sweden rushed to the door followed closely by Denmark, leaving behind the rather confused Norwegian. The Swede threw open the massive door to find Finland, terrified and sobbing, still covered in ketchup. The tomato'd knife laid next to him on the floor.

"Oh my god…I killed somebody! Somebody _died_! B-B-B-Blood, it's _everywhere_! Oh my god, what happened? I _killed_ somebody!" Sweden hurried to Finland's side, pulling him into a hug to calm the hysteric Finn.

"F'n, wh't d'y' m'br?"

"I…I was on the plane...we'd just taken off and I was tired, so I went to sleep…then…I woke up…here…" Finland looked around him for the first time, "Is this…is this Denmark's house? How…" He saw the knife again. "But I _killed_ somebody! There is blood! EVERYWHERE! Why aren't you freaking out!" He shouted at Denmark and Sweden, nearing hysterics again.

"Relax Fin!" Denmark leaned against the doorway, "All that is ketchup…you really don't remember _anything_ from yesterday?"

"…yesterday? I was at Estonia's house…why?"

"th't w's tw' d'ys" Sweden mumbled, holding up two fingers to make his point clear. Finland's mouth hung open.

"Well anyway, why don't you go upstairs and get cleaned up, Fin." Denmark said, turning back into the panic room.

Finland nodded slowly and, with Sweden's help, gradually made his way to the bath.

* * *

"So, what do you remember from yesterday?" Denmark asked the still mildly fuming Norwegian while patching up the nick on his forehead.

"I remember you calling and complaining about something or other. And I remember setting up a meeting with Iceland today. And I _certainly_ remember going to bed in _my_ house, in _my_ bed. _**ALONE**_."

"You too…that was _two_ days ago, Norge…" Norway glared at Denmark, daring him to admit he was joking. Denmark, however, just grinned.

"I _knew_ I'd be glad I set up a record function when I built this place! Everything that happens in this house gets recorded, with sound, right over here." Denmark walked to the computer consul with a strange glint in his eye. "Except what happens in the bathroom…that's just creepy."

Norway, his curiosity getting the better of him, cautiously joined the Dane as clips began to play on the screens in front of him.

…

Was that a butterfly?

* * *

See, see! I was telling the truth! See how fast I got that out?

So, I thought about writing a sequel to this where Denmark and Sweden Switch instead, but then I realized it wouldn't really work. Sweden would basically just be more talkative and no one could tell the difference between the two Denmarks. Germany and Iceland would be the most interesting switches, and though I could maybe come up with something for Iceland, I have _no_ idea what SatW's Germany's relationship is with SatW's Italy, complicating the matter.

There will probably be about 2 more chapters of this, and they are mostly written, so the updates shouldn't take too long!

~Duckie


	9. Never Again

Sweden and Finland walked back to the panic room. While Finland showered, Sweden found some clothes in Denmark's closet that would make-due for Finland until they could get him some of his own clothes that weren't covered in dried ketchup. Finland, unfortunately, was still confused and a bit shaken-up, but had calmed down considerably.

"…What happened yesterday, Sweden?"

Sweden had been dreading the question, even though he knew it was coming. How do you tell a kind, caring person he'd spent the last day chasing his loved one's around with a knife? Maybe he should let Denmark blurt out the news. Sure, it's be blunt, but at least then it'd be over with.

"Whatever happened, Sweden, you can tell me."

Oh. Well, there goes that option.

"Y'…y' w'rn't yer s'lf…"

Finland tilted his head at Sweden as the taller nation froze in the doorway of the panic room. He wasn't looking at him anymore. Instead he was string at Norway.

Denmark was starting to turn blue while clips from the previous day played on the screens behind them.

* * *

The four sat in Denmark's living room in awkward silence. Finland was confused, since he _still_ didn't know what happened. Sweden, besides always being quiet anyway, was trying to figure out how he was going to explain to Finland that he'd been a homicidal maniac. Norway was fuming, fighting the urge to wrap his hands around Denmark's throat again.

…

Denmark couldn't take it anymore.

"We still don't know why yesterday happened, or if it's going to happen again, right?" The other three turned toward him.

"Denmark, I still don't even know what happened yesterday."

"You…you don't?" Denmark looked quizzically at a surprisingly nervous Sweden.

"Well, you remember that knife that was on the floor next to you this morning?"

"…y-y-yes…"

"You were chasing us around with that like a bloodthirsty maniac."

If Finland had been holding anything, he would have dropped it.

"I-I-I-I-w-w-was?" Finland was shaking more than Latvia.

"Ja! And you wouldn't talk. At all! Wait…no, you said one word, but it was in Finnish, so I had nooo idea what you were saying. It started with a P…perlalala? Perkelly? Per-something…oh! I remember! Perkele!"

Finland froze and turned bright red.

And passed out.

"I think it would be for the best if we just never spoke of yesterday ever again." Norway said, eyeing the traumatized, unconscious nation.

"'greed."

"Ja, sure."

"Denmark…"

"What?"

"Give me the tapes."

"Awww…"

* * *

Well folks, all that's left is the epilogue. I couldn't drag his out forever, or you'd all get sick of it if you aren't already...

Good News for you SatW fans however. My other story "America's Hat" is no longer going to be a one shot! well...it is...but I'm turning the "story" into a series of SatW comic based drabbles, with the jokes set in the world of Hetalia. I won't be able to do a lot of the comics, just because of the lack of Hetalian female counterparts and the points where the jokes just wouldn't make sense, but I hope you'll enjoy what I do have! A couple drabbles will probably go up this weekend, so go Subscribe to that story for updates!

~Duckie


	10. Epilogue

Here's the incredibly short epilogue! If you would please, read the author's note at the end!

* * *

Iceland sat at the table, staring at his fellow Nordics. The World Meeting had descended into its usual chaos, so no one else noticed the strange goings on in the area of the 5 Northern European nations.

Denmark had collapsed on the floor in a fit of giggles.

Norway was slamming his head into the wooden table repeatedly.

Finland had burst into tears, shaking and crying in horror.

Sweden looked strangely anxious and worried while trying to calm the Finn.

'Honestly,' Iceland thought, 'I only asked a simple question…'

"What was going on at Denmark's place last week?"

* * *

So, whether you've read my other story "America's Hat" or not, I would recommend if you are a fan of Hetalia and Scandinavia and the World, which I am guessing you are, please go subscribe to that story! I know it says complete right now, but at some point tomorrow, that'll change! "America's Hat" shall become a collection of drabbles involving jokes from SatW comics set in the world of Hetalia! I know I'm not the greatest writer, but somebody has to do it! Hope to see you all there!

Second, if you liked this story, all that I ask is you add it to your favorites! Reviews are lovely and I always appreciate them, but I understand that the majority of people who read stories on here don't review. So, just so I know people appreciated this story, add it!

If you didn't like this story, but read it anyway, I really would like to hear from you. Let me know where I need to improve! Flames are kinda pointless, but if you so feel the desire, it'll give me a giggle so go for it.

Hope you'll check out what I write in the future, and thanks for reading "The Nordic Switch"

Sincerely,

~Duckie


	11. An Unfortunate Update

I'm sorry guys, I never wanted to have to make one of these. Don't worry, none of my stories are dead.

Updates have been slow since, surprise, 19 semester hours at University is kind of time consuming. However, I was excited because I almost had two more chapters of Youthful Nature done, and was then going to try to update everything else.

Anyone who has checked my profile may have seen that in February, I epically murdered my nice shiny laptop with a glass of water poured directly into the keyboard. Luckily, I was able to save almost everything on that computer, however my fanfiction stuff was, in fact, lost.

But no worry, I thought, in my little spare time I shall rewrite what was written and update! It might take a little longer, but I'll do it!

Last night, the Harddrive on my not even 3 month old laptop started making a clicking sound, then shut down my computer. It will not turn on. Everything that was not on my external is gone. Guess what has, once again, been lost?

I'm typing this on a school computer, but since it is finals next week, I can't be on it much longer, as computers are supposed to be reserved for academicy things during this week. I'll be home near the end of next week and can hopefully start rewriting chapters then.

Don't lose hope though, for I WILL update. I am quite a stubborn person and I will not let my stories sit unfinished!

I am so sorry everybody, and I hope to see you soon!

(This Update is being posted on all my stories, even Nordic Switch, so if you read more than one, you'll get this update more than once.)

~Duckie


End file.
